Reivindicación
by Souji Vizard
Summary: Momo publica un texto resaltando los valores y las cualidades de Aizen cuando fue su capitán. Y después de leerlo, los distintos capitanes del Gotei 13 sacan sus propias conclusiones, mientras otros la apoyan y se animan a más.
1. Falsa Bondad

¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Bleach, espero que les guste. No es una narración normal, sino que vendría a ser un artículo publicado en la revista del Seireitei, esa que nombran en los omakes, por ende solo constará de tres capítulos cortos, uno dedicado a cada ex capitán. :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reivindicación<span>**

Aizen Sousuke

_ Por Hinamori Momo_

Muchas personas sentirán la repulsión más grande de su vida al tener que leer el nombre de la persona a quien este pequeño segmento está dedicado. Y créanme que lo entiendo, me ha costado, pero finalmente lo he hecho y comprobado con mis propios ojos la maldad de la que fuimos testigos. No quisiera que los lectores me consideraran una traidora a la Sociedad de Almas por dedicarle estas palabras a Spusuke Aizen y he de aclarar también que estoy en óptimas condiciones mentales, como muchos (sabiendo mi fatal situación de hace meses atrás) han de suponer leyendo estos pocos renglones. Aún así, queridos lectores, les pido paciencia y tolerancia, este no es un texto dedicado al "más grande traidor de la Sociedad de Almas" sino al Aizen que fue, al capitán que conocí y que muchos admiramos en su momento.

Dada mi experiencia personal, puedo decir que lo último remarcado sobre la persona de Aizen es lo que más nos duele a todos: era un capitán, un motivo de admiración para todos los miembros de los Trece Escuadrones. Pero nos traicionó. La traición es lo más horrible que se le puede hacer a un compañero y lo peor es que no se ve hasta último momento… y proviene de quien menos la esperamos. Pero los hechos son los hechos, y el daño que nos ha ligado a todos es irreversible y todavía hoy, al recordar aquel rostro bondadoso y sereno, nos parece difícil creer que sea el mismo que ha sido condenado justamente a casi 20000 años de prisión.

Muchos se han alegrado de la condena y no hubo alguien que pensara que no había sido justa. Todos los shinigamis estamos seguros que no volveremos a saber de Aizen en un tiempo y eso nos alivia, tenemos la esperanza que vendrán tiempos de paz como antaño. Aún así (y puedo comprobar que no soy la única) al pasar por las instalaciones del quinto escuadrón y recordar mis primeros días como miembro del Gotei 13, -como cualquier otro podría hacerlo- no puedo dejar de recordar al por ese entonces capitán Aizen, ese hombre que fue nada más que una máscara de bondad mientras que en el fondo su cabeza maquinaba la forma de gobernar los cielos. Pero ya casi no duele. Por mi parte, solo intento recordar las cosas buenas que me han ocurrido en el quinto escuadrón: como llegué, siendo una novata, con realmente muy pocas habilidades y con nulas capacidades de resaltar en un grupo, insegura de mí misma y buscando alguna guía, alguien que me apoyara aparte de mis amigos, practicamente en la misma posición que yo.

Y así fue como me encontró, sabiendo que yo lo admiraba desde mis años en la academia. El fue el que me tendió la mano y me ayudó a progresar en un ambiente difícil, a desarrollar mis capacidades como shinigami y a hacerme mas fuerte en casi todos los aspectos. El capitán era una persona con la que se podía hablar de sus problemas sabiendo que haría lo posible para ayudar e integrarte y sé que por ese entonces fui bendecida con un trato especial. Estoy muy consciente de que fui parte de sus planes, dada mi personalidad; pero eso no quita que le agradezca lo que ha hecho por mí. Él había sabido ser un hombre en donde uno podía resguardarse, su mirada pacífica y sus modales lo convertían en una persona digna de respeto y de admiración para los más vulnerables (y lo admito, soy una persona totalmente vulnerable) pero que a la hora de actuar no dudaba y no buscaba razones para aferrarse, tan solo confiaba en sí mismo y en sus planes. Quizá esa arrogancia fue la que lo desvió hacia la maldad y lo dirigió luego a su caída. Pero en ese entonces, ¿quién hubiese sospechado? Confiar fue nuestro peor error. Todos caímos en su trampa, pero este relato no es para que recordemos los trágicos hechos ocurridos en el monte del Soukyoku, sino las cosas buenas que podemos sacar de lo malo.

Por eso digo que agradezco a Aizen Sousuke por las importantes lecciones que me ha dado, claro que no me olvido lo que pasó en la falsa ciudad de Karakura y lo dificultosa que fue mi rehabilitación pero tampoco puedo obviar la fuerza y la determinación que él me inculcó mientras yo me esforzaba por ser una teniente que se ajustara a su nivel,; esa misma fuerza que (junto al apoyo de mis seres queridos y al Cuarto Escuadrón a quienes no dejaré de agradecerles) hicieron que me recuperara en tiempo y forma.

Quisiera seguir mostrando mi gratitud a todos los que han animado y han seguido dando oportunidades a esta débil proyección de mujer, que ha sido todo el Gotei 13 en general. Y también agradezco este espacio, sin dejar de aclarar que la única razón por la escribo esto es porque sé que no soy la única que, en el fondo de su corazón, más allá del odio y la aberración, le agradece al ex capitán Aizen por esos buenos años que quizás eran una mentira, pero en ese entonces se sentían muy verdaderos.


	2. Repercusión I

Acabo de modificar el contenido de los capítulos, para agregar estos capítulos que van a aparecer entre medio de cada texto publicado. Espero que al menos parezcan entretenidos :D

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertencen, ni siquiera ese Eiji, ya que le puse el nombre por un personaje de Bakuman que me encanta xd

* * *

><p><strong><span>Reivindicación<span>**

_Repercusión I_

–¿Y qué le parece el número de hoy, Kuchiki-taicho?

El capitán de la Sexta División se tomó su tiempo para contestar, lo que incomodó a su teniente y le hizo pensar que tal vez su pregunta no había sido apropiada y menos después de que los dos ya habían leído la sección especial que se inauguraba en aquel número. Renji había quedado impactado por las agallas de Hisagi para publicar tal cosa y también las de Hinamori, por ser capaz de escribir eso; el pelirrojo creía que posiblemente ella se ganaría el odio del Seireitei –esperaba que no– pero hablar del traidor más grande de la Sociedad de Almas sin duda traería repercusiones. En los pasillos del escuadrón ya había escuchado a miembros de bajo rango hablando pestes de lo publicado en la revista, más él prefería no decir nada y así no perjudicar a su amiga.

–Es… totalmente fuera de lugar –respondió Kuchiki Byakuya, sin siquiera mirar a su teniente.

–Lo dice por lo publicado por Hinamori-fukutaicho, ¿verdad?

–Claramente –respondió con el ceño arrugado–. Si no tienes nada más que hacer, Renji, puedes retirarte.

–Si, taicho.

Abarai se excusó con una mínima reverencia y se retiró de la oficina de su superior. Su capitán, más allá de su indiferencia hacia todo, se había mostrado un poco molesto con lo publicado. Renji se preguntaba que opinarían los demás capitanes con esto y cómo se lo tomarían, también esperaba que no les trajera demasiados problemas a Hisagi y Hinamori.

...

Hitsugaya Toushirou suspiró con resignación una vez terminada su lectura. No sabía si preocuparse, enojarse o incluso entristecerse con lo que acababa de leer. ¿Cómo pudo Hinamori haber escrito eso? Se preguntaba y no encontraba una respuesta sensata, ella simplemente era demasiado buena. Aizen la había engañado cruelmente, la usó por años y casi la mata haciendo que él mismo le clavara su zanpakuto en medio de su pecho y aún así, ella continuaba hablando bien de él y recordando lo bueno que había sido con ella cuando eso sólo había sido parte de su plan. Se alegraba un poco por eso: Hinamori ya había salido de su autismo, sabía que todo había sido una mentira… pero el hecho que ella siguiera prefiriendo creer una mentira lo enfurecía tanto que estaba tentado de ir hasta la celda donde estaba Aizen y matarlo lenta y dolorosamente, torturarlo sin ningún tipo de compasión, hacerlo rogar por su maldita vida, mientras él sonreía viendo a Hyorinmaru machada de sangre.

El capitán Hitsugaya no solía pensar de esa forma, era un chico calmado, pero el mal que Aizen le había hecho a Hinamori no tenía perdón.

"… por esos buenos años que quizás eran una mentira, pero en ese entonces se sentían muy verdaderos." Esa había sido la última línea escrita en el segmento de la revista. Toushirou la releyó y cerró inmediatamente la revista. _"Momo, ¿qué te hizo este hombre? ¿Por qué lo sigues perdonando?" _se dijo entre dientes, cerrando sus párpados con fuerza. No entendía la mente de Momo, no entendía cómo podía sacar tantas cosas buenas de Aizen y no quería pensar que aún guardaba algún tipo de sentimiento hacia él.

Cuando su teniente apareció de improvisto en su oficina, fue una de las pocas veces en las cuales realmente se alegró que pasara. Como siempre, ella volvía de dar un paseo y perder el tiempo por ahí y mientras que él ligaba con todo el papeleo del día mas el atrasado de la semana pasada.

–¡Taaaaaaaaicho, bueeenos diiiias! –saludó con voz cantarina Matsumoto apoyando sus enormes senos sobre el escritorio de su capitán.

–Matsumoto…

–¿Cómo estás taicho? Te ves cansado.

–¡Si no me dejaras todo tu trabajo a mí no estaría tan cansado! – se quejó este, como siempre.

–¡Oh, ya leyó la revista de esta semana! –exclamó ella con falsa sorpresa para cambiar de tema, haciendo que al albino se le hinchara una vena de la frente – ¿Qué tal le pareció? Shuuhei me dijo que iba a traer un artículo especial.

–Vaya que es especial –suspiró el capitán –, léelo por ti misma.

Rangiku tomó la revista y buscó en el índice la mención de algo en particular hasta que encontró la página y la leyó. Una vez que concluyó, su semblante había cambiado totalmente. Con total seriedad dejó la revista a un lado y miró desafiante a su capitán que seguía firmando informes fingiendo desinterés. Finalmente se animó a decir: –¿Piensa decirle algo a Momo?

Hitsugaya alzó una ceja y la miró de reojo, con expresión seria y aburrida: –No tengo nada que decirle, ella puede escribir lo que se le da la gana.

–Solo espero que no le traiga problemas, si Yamamoto-soutaicho lo lee…

–Yo intervendré para que no la sancionen –respondió Toushirou enseguida.

La rubia le sonrió complacida y se retiró del lugar enseguida. Sabía que su capitán necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar, él podía simular ser frío como el hielo, pero a ella no lo engañaba, por dentro sentía como cualquier persona, o más, si es que se trataba de Hinamori. Volvió a sonreír pícaramente, había llegado a conocer muy bien a su capitán ¿cuántos años hacía que estaba bajo el mando de ese crío? Ya ni lo recordaba, pero habían sido buenos años, bastante divertidos y sabía que Hitsugaya pensaba lo mismo. Podía simular estar enfadado con ella, podía gritarle y decirle que era una vaga, pero aún así no la cambiaría. Incluso se habían conocido bajo una situación hostil, se habían tratado mal desde el primer momento, y aun así Toushirou la re eligió como teniente de la Décima División. Tenían una relación capitán-teniente que no se comparaba con la de ningún otro escuadrón. Algunos capitanes guiaban a sus tenientes, les decían palabras sabias, los cuidaban como hijos o se comportaban como unos desconsiderados, pero la de ellos era distinta: nunca se decían nada serio, las palabras sobraban para comprenderse. Se juraron eterna lealtad y confianza implícitamente y casi sin saberlo, y se apoyaban de maneras extrañas: ella ahora lo dejaba solo, porque comprendía cómo se debía estar sintiendo, decirle algo sería para mal, igual que en los entrenamientos que hacía dentro de esa cueva todos los días desde que Aizen había sido derrotado. Ella sabía la causa de exigirse tanto a sí mismo y él le agradecía que ella nunca le haya hablado al respecto. Claro que nunca se lo dijo abiertamente, solo con una mirada más compasiva y una tímida sonrisa se lo dio a entender. Y eso era lo extraño, porque en los demás escuadrones, el capitán es el que guía al teniente y no es quién necesita apoyo a compasión, pero entre ellos, ese rol se compartía, tal vez porque

ella era una mujer y él un adulto encerrado en el cuerpo de un niño que aún así necesitaba quien lo cuide.

Al seguir caminando por los pasillos, casi se choca con uno de los nuevos, _"eso me pasa por andar soñando despierta"_ se dijo. El shinigami apenas tenía un par de días en el escuadrón, lo conocía porque ella había sido la encargada de mostrarle las instalaciones. También era un niño, de la estatura de su taicho pero de un cabello negro azabache, al igual que sus enormes ojos. Al darse cuenta con quién y contra qué se había chocado, el nuevo se puso colorado como si estuviese a punto de estallar y con un insufrible tartamudeo pidió disculpas. Matsumoto no dio importancia al hecho al ver que el chico sostenía un ejemplar de la Revista Semanal del Seireitei.

–Dime…

–S-soy Niizuma Ei-Eiji, fuk-fukutaicho.

–Bien, Eiji-kun, ¿me podrías decir –preguntó con vos provocativa– qué te pareció lo que publicaron hoy en la revista?

El chico luchaba por dejar de ver los prominentes pechos de su teniente y para que no comenzara a sangrar por la nariz en cualquier momento. Se paró como pudo e intentó enfocarse en su cara. Sus labios… bueno, era imposible no derretirse, los movía de una manera muy provocativa, así que cerró los ojos, y casi con miedo respondió:

–Todos hablan… de lo que escribió Hinamori-fukutaicho. Yo siento lástima por ella.

–Si, yo también. Pero por favor, no hables mal de ella y no dejes que nadie en el Décimo Escuadrón lo haga, ¿sí?

Eiji asintió, aún incomodado por la presencia de su superior y pidió permiso para retirarse. Ella sonrió melancólicamente y siguió camino mientras miraba el pequeño patio que había en el terreno del escuadrón. Pensó que le vendrían bien unos arreglos florales, parecía tan desanimado sin casi ningún elemento decorativo. Extrañamente, se comparó con el patio a medida que lo recorría. Estaba vacío, como ella.

Se sentía vacía desde que Gin se había ido, esta vez, para siempre.

Rangiku era una de las pocas personas que realmente sabía las intenciones que había tenido el ex capitán Ichimaru para 'traicionar' a Soul Society. Se había estado preguntando si era posible hacerlas públicas desde hacía tiempo, y lo que leyó hoy le dio esperanza. Si ella lograba escribir un texto donde contara lo que había sucedido, posiblemente Shuuhei se lo publicaría. Sonrió, al igual que a Momo, poner su firma le traería problemas, pero lo haría por Gin, así que no importaba.

...

–¡Momo-chaaaaan! ¿Dónde estás Momo-chaaaan? –gritó el capitán del Quinto Escuadrón, en un intento de que su voz se escuchar por sobre el volumen de la música.

Al parecer, su teniente había escuchado el tremendo grito que probablemente resonó en todo el escuadrón –al igual que resonaba el jazz de Glenn Miller– y acudió enseguida. Se paró, nerviosa, con las manos fuertemente enlazadas entre sí y la cabeza baja, como esperando una reprimenda. Se sentía mal, porque ya sabía por qué su nuevo capitán la estaba llamando.

Hirako Shinji, aunque parecía un irresponsable, frívolo y despreocupado, en realidad era un capitán bastante trabajador, más de lo que Momo hubiese especulado. Desde el primer día, ya sus subordinados de la división empezaron a adorarlo y él parecía muy contento con volver a trabajar en esos pasillos, lo ponían nostálgico, lo hacían recordar los buenos tiempos de hace 110 años atrás, así era como le había dicho a Hinamori Momo. Hirako-taicho se levantaba temprano, se acomodaba su corbata y su haori de capitán, se peinaba y salía a recorrer el terreno del escuadrón y luego todo el Seireitei en general, sin rumbo fijo aparentemente, hasta las 11 de la mañana, que volvía para controlar cómo iban las actividades del escuadrón y para hacer un trabajo o llenar papeles. No era tan meticuloso como Aizen, pero sabía llevar muy bien las cosas dentro de la división. Terminado eso, volvía a salir a encontrarse con sus dos amigos, los capitanes Muguruma y Ootoribashi y más tarde regresaba, cada tanto hacía unas llamadas al mundo humano y acto seguido prendía su reproductor de música del mundo de los humanos, a veces usaba el moderno en el que insertaba discos finitos y de lindos colores o a veces usaba otro más viejo en donde ponía otros discos más grandes y de color negro. Pero siempre, siempre, la música estaba a un volumen que les rompía los oídos a todos.

–¿Me necesitaba, Hirako-taicho? –preguntó en un hilo de voz, temiendo una reprimenda.

Ella lo había visto paseando hoy en la mañana, Shinji había visitado al capitán Muguruma Kensei y para cuando lo cruzó, él salía de las instalaciones del Noveno Escuadrón. No parecía algo relevante, excepto que vio que llevaba bajo el brazo la revista que acababa de salir de la imprenta ese mismo día. De repente se puso dura como una estatua y sudó en frío. Seguro ya la había leído. No tuvo plan mejor que esconderse de su capitán para que no la viera. Ella sabía que corría ese riesgo al escribir sobre Aizen, mucha gente iba a disgustarse. Y seguro que Hirako-taicho estaría molesto, al igual que los otros dos capitanes reintegrados y bueno, todo el Seireitei en general. Finalmente comprendió la envergadura de lo que había hecho, posiblemente ya se había ganado el odio de todo el Gotei 13, y el de su capitán también. Él había sido muy afectado por los planes de Aizen, ella ya conocía la historia (muy por arriba) de cuando eran capitán y teniente y de cómo se decidió su exilio y del poder de hollowficación que poseía, y también lo que pasó en la falsa Karakura. Hirako estaba en todo el derecho de aborrecerlo, pero ella temía más por sí misma. No sabía que podía llegar a decirle el capitán que siempre se había comportado tan amablemente con ella pero que a veces era tan impredeciblemente serio.

Apenas la vio, Hirako bajó el volumen de su stereo y le mostró su mejor sonrisa de piano: –Lo siento, no pude escucharte Momo-chan. ¿Qué decías?

–Si necesitaba que hiciera algo por usted.

–¡Ya Momo! Te pedí que no me trataras tan formalmente, me haces sentir viejo… –se quejó suspirando. Ella pidió disculpas y luego sólo se escucho un poco de jazz de fondo a un volumen, afortunadamente, bajo.

–¿Sabes una cosa, Momo-chan? –comenzó a decir Shinji – Creo que tienes razón. Yo siempre supe que había algo raro con Sousuke. Pero…. Bah… ¡No te puedo mentir! Era un teniente bastante trabajador, hacía todo el papeleo sin chistar. Supongo que como capitán no te habrá dado mucho trabajo para hacer…

Ella levantó la cabeza y lanzó una mirada lastimosa a su superior. Hirako la miró de reojo, aún seguía tensa. _"Niña torpe… ¿Qué se piensa, que la vamos a matar por lo que hizo?" _

–Si es lo que esperas escuchar: no, no estoy enojado. La verdad, me da igual…

–¿De… verdad, Hirako-taicho?

–Sí, y al parecer varios capitanes se lo tomaron a la ligera, así que despreocúpate o deja de escribir esas cosas, porque ahí si me molestaré –puntualizó, en un tono frío y duro, sin dejar en duda de que hablaba en serio.

–Gracias, muchas gracias Hirako-taicho.

Ella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento y sonrío complacida de que no había pasado nada malo. No quería terminar arrepintiéndose de lo que escribió sobre Aizen (porque realmente lo sentía y necesitaba liberarlo) pero tampoco quería que todo el mundo la odiara y menos su capitán, con quién estaba obligada a convivir todos los días en su trabajo. Hirako se dio la vuelta y enfiló para su escritorio, volvió a subirle el volumen a su música y Momo entendió eso como una señal que la charla había terminado, así que también se dirigió fuera del cuarto de su capitán.

–¡Ah, Momo-chan, espera! –le gritó su capitán antes que se fuese, volviendo a bajar el volumen del stereo – ¿Ya hablaste con Hitsugaya-taicho?

Hitsugaya-taicho, ¡Shiro-chan! ¡Qué tonta, aún no lo había hecho! Le agradeció a su capitán por recordarle, al fin y al cabo, él parecía preocuparse por ella cada tanto. Y salió corriendo para la Décima División, mientras pensaba en que le diría Toushirou, en caso de que estuviese disgustado con ella.


	3. Repercusión II

Decir que abandoné esta historia es poco, y lo peor es que no es la única. Pero me puse las pilas estos últimos días y pasé a Word todas las ideas que tenía guardadas en mi cabeza desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además de este capítulo, sólo quedan cuatro más, que calculo que tendrán la misma extensión que este, aproximadamente.

Espero que alguien lo lea y lo disfrute :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reivindicación<strong>

_Repercusión II_

Momo salió corriendo casi sin pensar hacia la Décima División. Al llegar atravesó los pasillos ignorando las miradas y los comentarios. Los subordinados, shinigamis de bajo rango de aquella unidad, no parecían tenerle el respeto que sí lograban tener otros tenientes. Había tenientes como Renji, como Iba-san o Hisagi cuya palabra, además de la de los capitanes, eran la ley. Ella no era como ellos, quería ser una buena teniente, pero su autoridad a veces no era suficiente, y ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Pero en el fondo era fuerte, porque no cualquiera podía llegar a ser teniente sin tener temple y habilidades. En aquel momento era fuerte, porque fingía no escuchar los comentarios hirientes que recibía.

Un subordinado se le acercó: –¿Viene a visitar a Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fukutaicho?

Aquel hombre gentilmente le había preguntado algo obvio. Siempre que llegaba a la Décima División era para ver a Toushirou-kun, pero el tono calmado, la ligera y educada sonrisa le habían cambiado el ánimo. La trataba como si no supiera nada de lo que había sucedido. Como si no importara.

–Así es. ¿Está en su oficina?

Eso la había alegrado, sintió la esperanza de que tal vez Shiro-chan hiciera lo mismo que aquél shinigami. No quería a Shiro-chan enojado con ella y sabía cuánto le afectaba el tema de Aizen a él.

Entró a su oficina con el sigilo de un ninja. Como siempre que Rangiku no estaba cerca, la oficina se hundía en un profundo silencio. Ni una mosca volaba y no parecía haber ninguna otra alma en el lugar más que la del capitán. Hyorinmaru yacía apoyada contra la pared, al lado del marco de la puerta y enfrente el inmenso escritorio con una pila de papeles más alta que el propio Hitsugaya.

Él al principio ignoró la presencia de ella, concentrado en seguir completando su papelerío. Momo no decía nada, no sabía que decirle exactamente, y toser para llamar su atención le parecía un tanto grosero.

–¿Qué quieres, Hinamori? –preguntó Toushirou.

Momo se encogió de hombros, intimidada por la fría actitud de su amigo: –Solo venía de visita –se excusó torpemente–. Quería saber cómo estabas, Shiro-chan.

–Estoy bien.

Hitsugaya la miró escéptico y siguió completando los formularios en silencio por unos largos segundos. Luego suspiró cansado y apoyo abruptamente la pluma en el escritorio.

–Si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez, es molesto que no le despegues la vista a esa estúpida revista.

Momo le miraba con una mirada asustada y piadosa. Era muy propio de ella mostrarse consternada y afligida fácilmente y eso ya no le parecía irritante a Toushirou, sino que lo invitaba a que dedicase su tiempo para que ella cambiara de expresión por una plena y en lo posible alegre.

–Sé… sé que Shiro-chan no me apoya con esto… –dijo en referencia a la Revista.

–Es verdad –le interrumpió–. No te apoyo ni te comprendo, Hinamori, pero sé que entre más que intente convencerte para odiar a Aizen tú no vas a cambiar. No importa, mientras no estés sufriendo por mi está bien. Eres bondadosa

–No estoy sufriendo por Aizen-taicho, no va a lastimarme de nuevo –aseguró.

–Entonces está bien. No volveremos a saber de Aizen en mucho tiempo, y para ese entonces yo me haré más fuerte y no tendrás de qué preocuparte.

Toushirou sonrió de lado después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras que lograron que las mejillas de Momo ardieran por un instante

–Gracias Shiro-chan.

–¿Nunca vas a decirme Hitsugaya-taicho, verdad? –bromeó.

–No, Shiro-chan te queda mucho mejor.

Ella rió y se le asomó una sonrisa que a Toushirou le pareció especial. Mostraba alivio, era casi hermosa. Después de ello y de que Momo se hubiese vuelto a su escuadrón, sintió que sus obligaciones eran menos pesadas y que la bronca y el enojo que sentía antes de que Momo llegara habían desaparecido por completo. Había sido tan simple y rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Cuando Momo se fue, Toushirou susurró lo que no sé atrevió a decirle: –Voy a protegerte, Hinamori, para que nada te pueda hacer mal.

…

Hacía un momento nada más que Rangiku se había cruzado a Momo en la galería de la División. Tras haber compartido un corto diálogo, se quedó pensando en ella. Se recalcaba que lo que más había captado su atención al verla eran sus ojos que, grandes y expresivos como siempre, reflejaban con fulgor una cálida sensación de alivio que no recordaba haberle visto en mucho tiempo. Rangiku supo enseguida a qué se debía aquello y ese fue el puntapié definitivo para que armara de coraje y canalizara en papel todo lo que sabía y no podía expulsar de sus pensamientos. Quería sentirse aliviada y en paz como Hinamori, por eso fue a la Novena División.

Recordaba haber estado allí muy pocas veces, por cuestiones laborales prácticamente nunca, quizás para visitar a Shuuuhei en alguna que otra oportunidad, aunque solía ir él hasta la División de ella. Era un escuadrón pacífico aunque no tan ordenado como el Sexto o el Primero. Los subordinados parecían unas pequeñas hormigas laboriosas enfrascadas en sus propios quehaceres y no diciendo nada a menos que fuese realmente necesario, actitud muy parecida a la de Tousen, que había sabido comandar por tantos años. Muchos no recordaban o no sabían hasta el momento de su llegada sobre Muguruma Kensei, y era él quien parecía desarraigado. Pero, sin preocuparse realmente, Rangiku supuso que era cuestión de tiempo para que la División se acostumbrara a su nuevo (y viejo a la vez) capitán, al final de cuenta eso era lo que siempre sucedía.

Matsumoto llegó a la oficina de la editorial tarareando en su cabeza una canción cuyo título se esforzaba en recordar. Distraídamente se toó cn un cuerpo de grandes proporciones. No sabía que le pasaba últimamente que tropezaba con todo.

–Oh, lo siente. No veía por donde caminaba.

–¡No se preocupe Komamura-taicho! Fui yo la distraída.

El amable shinigami e hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar al interior de la oficina.

–Pase, Matsumoto-fukutaicho.

–Gracias.

Al principio no entendió por qué el capitán Komamura Sajin se encontraba en ese edificio pero después de que este se hubiese ido y de saludar a Hisagi cayó en cuenta.

–Komamura-taicho se interesó por lo publicado por Momo, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó.

–En realidad –le respondió un atareado Shuuuhei, con bolsas en los ojos y vigor maltrecho por el estrés– yo le pregunté hace un par de días si no estaba interesado en escribir algunas palabras sobre Tousen-taicho y me acaba de traer el escrito para el próximo número.

–Vaya, que hasta un capitán escriba sobre otro capitán.

Hisagi sonrió orgulloso mientras seguía ordenando unos papeles dispersos por el piso. Todos tenían algún que otro manchón de impresión y hasta él mismo estaba sucio gracias a la tinta. Las cosas parecían muy atareadas en las oficinas de la Revista.

–Es la primera vez que nos llegan tantas cartas de lectores–comentó Shuuhei señalando varias pilas de sobres amontonados en el fondo de la sala–. No he tenido tiempo de leerlas todas, pero se encuentran algunas a favor de lo escrito por Hinamori… cada diez en contra. Aún así es mejor número de lo que esperaba. Yo insistí con este proyecto.

–Pues me parece bien Shuuhei, no estás haciendo nada malo.

Hisagi la miró extrañado. Que apareciese en su lugar de trabajo sin razón aparente, que se comportara tan seria y calmada y que le diera un cumplido no era algo propio de la Rangiku que él creía conocer.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Rangiku-san? –preguntó– ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Matsumoto hizo su pelo para atrás en un movimiento lleno de gracia. Suspiró como para darse aliento y lo dijo:

–¿Puedo escribir en tu sección? Es decir… cuando hables de Gin.

Los celestes y pálidos ojos de la teniente denotaban la piadosidad de sus palabras. Nunca supo exactamente cuál era la relación que tenían ella y el ex capitán Ichimaru, pero sabía que había existido. Siempre cuando se pasaba de copas en el bar hablaba de él, despotricaba de su sonrisa, sus actitudes y su retorcido sentido del humor, de como la había abandonado, sin dejarle nada para recordarlo, sólo con una disculpa.

Shuuhei jamás había entendido esa relación, y no quería tampoco. Kira también estimaba a Ichimaru, y eran posiblemente las únicas dos personas en todo el Seireitei, antes y después de su traición.

–Claro que puedes, Rangiku-san –replicó Hisagi–. Kira trajo material también, pero creo que será mejor que le eches una mano para rehacerlo.

La cálida y hermosa sonrisa de Rangiku le valió como agradecimiento. Seguía siendo una mujer hermosa, una atracción constante, y era increíble que tanto trabajo por hacer lograra desviar la atención de Shuuhei hacía otro lado.

–¿Por qué dices eso Shuuuuuheiiii? –preguntó, volviendo a ser la Rangiku que a él más le gustaba.

–Velo por ti misma.

Buscó entre un montón de papeles un cuaderno que en fina letra yacía el título _"Oda a un zorro plateado"._ Era de tapa dura y sus hojas estaban plagadas de escritos.

–¿Qué es esto? –preguntó desencantada de leer un título tan ridículo como Oda a un zorro plateado.

–Son… haikus, escritos por Kira –replicó Hisagi con expresión de repugnancia–. Me hizo prometerle que publicaría una selección de los que me parecieran los mejores, pero no puedo encontrar ninguno.

–Déjame ver, no pueden ser tan malos…

Rangiku se hizo con el cuaderno y leyó una página al azar:

_Apasible se_

_desliza, sonriendo,_

_zorro plateado._

_Saludas como_

_siempre, ojos delgados,_

_zorro plateado._

Dio vuelta un par de páginas, a ver si la calidad literaria de esos haikus había variado un poco:

_Me pregunto que_

_escondes, malicia no_

_es, quizá corazón._

_La traición hirió_

_como tu recuerdo,_

_¡oh, zorro plateado!_

Cerró el libro de inmediato, si seguía leyendo tal vez le darían náuseas.

–Oh por Dios, esto es horrible…

–Te lo dije.


	4. Justicia Ciega

Gracias por haber leído y dejado reviews! Me alegra que a alguien le interese esta historia :)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach es de Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reivindicación<strong>

Tousen Kaname

_Por Komamura Sajin_

El ex capitán Tousen era un hombre de ideales. Él creía en la justicia, que era la luz en su mundo oscuro; la justicia para él, era como las estrellas en la noche: alejadas, distantes entre la oscuridad y muchas veces tapadas por las nubes, como una vez supo decirme. Él creía que podía ser capaz de retirar esas nubes con solo desearlo y teniendo una zanpakuto de su lado.

Pero los ideales, con solo decirlo, suenan bien. El problema es cuando no se ponen en práctica de manera correcta. La justicia para Tousen significaba "el camino menos sangriento" lo cual parece una paradoja siendo que él, ciego, nunca supo (solo unos minutos antes de su muerte) lo que realmente era la sangre ni cuál era su color. Aún así, el problema no eran sus ojos, sino su corazón y su cabeza que, según creo yo y con esto tengo el apoyo también del Teniente Hisagi, eran las partes de su cuerpo con las que mejor veía. Él corazón y la mente son los que nos permiten captar la justicia, no los ojos, por eso Tousen creía que podía impartirla donde quisiese y la idea no está mal, porque la justicia es uno de los pilares de la paz en una sociedad. El problema es cuando el corazón está corrompido por la venganza y tu mente se desvía hacia aquél camino, creyendo que uno no imparte justicia, sino que es la justicia misma.

Ese fue el error de Tousen: camuflar su deseo de venganza bajo una apariencia de justicia, de compañerismo y sinceridad que una vez creí ver en él. Y llevar esa farsa hasta las últimas consecuencias, poniéndose en contra de una Sociedad que le abrió las puertas hacia una gran carrera como shinigami, pero que en realidad siempre odio.

Aún después de todo lo que hizo (porque estoy muy consciente de sus crímenes de hace una centena de años) yo, habiendo compartido una amistad con Tousen, lo he perdonado. Aún así, no invito a nadie a que lo haga. Yo sé que murió arrepentido del camino que tomó y aliviado de haber abierto sus ojos ciegos, aunque haya sido en el último instante, y con eso es alivio suficiente como para que pueda descansar en paz en mi memoria y posiblemente en la de otros también.

Soy considerado un shinigami de pocas palabras, y con este texto le hago honor a esta cualidad. Sin embargo, cuando se me ofreció el redactar este texto, no lo pensé dos veces. Como dije anteriormente, no deseo que nadie lo perdone por su traición a la Sociedad de Almas ni que se le rindan honores, solo he querido comunicar el final de Tousen, sin palabras embellecedoras ni excusas, simplemente mostrar los hechos como los ve una persona común, e incluso un allegado suyo como lo he sido por años… y debo decir que no me arrepiento.

* * *

><p><em>Dadas las controversias y comentarios que tuvieron lugar luego de la primera publicación de este corto segmento. Debemos pedir más discreción y tolerancia a nuestros lectores, para que puedan abrir sus ojos y comprender la realidad de los ex capitanes Aizen, Tousen e Ichimaru desde otra perspectiva. El motivo de la revista del Seireitei con estos cortos relatos no es justificarlos ni rendirles honores ni promover las acciones realizadas por estos últimos hacia la Sociedad de Almas, y mucho menos blasfemarlos. Por eso mismo hemos pedido a las personas más allegadas a que escriban estos relatos, basándose en sus experiencias personales y en los momentos compartidos con los ex capitanes.<em>

_Como hemos anticipado en la edición pasada, sólo aparecerá otro relato en "Reivindicación" esta vez, dedicada al ex capitán Ichimaru, por eso pedimos a nuestros lectores paciencia y comprensión y que abandonen la idea de enviar cartas de lectores con material grosero e irrespetuoso hacia nuestro personal. Por último, agradecemos a todos los lectores que nos han apoyado con este proyecto y a quienes han tenido la virtud de leerlos con mente abierta y comprensión, reconociendo a los nombrados en el segmento como personas, aún si han sido perjudicadas por ellos en el transcurso del tiempo. _

_Atentamente,_

_Hisagi Shuuhei, _

_editor de la Revista Semanal del Seireitei_


	5. Engaño

Después de más de un año volví a acordarme lo que era y que tenía fics incompletos publicados. Voy a empezar a darles cierre a todos aquellos que quedaron inconclusos, y darle cierre a mi corta etapa como "escritora" de fics también. Me la pasé muy lindo, me gustó mucho haber canalizado mi escasa imaginación en escribir los fics y por sobre todo me alegro que hayan gustado a aquellos que tuvieron la amabilidad de leerlos.

Como cominezo del fin, el primero en concluir es éste. Ojalá les guste el final!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son obra de Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reivindicación<strong>

Ichimaru Gin

_Por Kira Izuru y Matsumoto Rangiku_

Si algo caracterizaba a Ichimaru Gin, ese algo no era otra cosa mas que un extraño halo de misterio. Es cierto, el ex capitán Ichimaru no era alguien que inspiraba confianza, tenía una apariencia particular, una forma de andar, de hablar, de tratar… eran todas cosas que se entremezclaban para dar como resultado a ese hombre que, si bien nadie dudaba de su fuerza ni de su capacidad para desenvolverse en su alto puesto, no inspiraba esa sensación de tranquilidad o bienestar.

Nosotros, Kira Izuru y Matsumoto Rangiku, tenientes de la 3ra y 10ma división respectivamente, nos consideramos con el suficiente derecho y argumentación que todo aquello era solo una apariencia, una máscara que ocultaba algo más, una piel espesa, negra, que lo recubría pero que luego se desprendió para permitirnos admirar, aunque ya fuese tarde, aunque ya no importara, los brillantes y cálidos colores que tenía, pero que había decidido ocultar.

A Ichimaru Gin no le importaban las apariencias, no le importaba el qué dirán, no le importaban las órdenes. Tenía su propia ética, su propia forma de ser y de pensar. No le importaba cómo podían considerarlo; él hacía lo que para él era importante: velar por su escuadrón, mantener el orden, guiar a los subordinados, mantener relaciones pacíficas con sus pares. Como capitán siempre había sido uno más, no traía problemas, cumplía su deber y pese a la intranquilidad que emanaba nadie puede contradecir aquello.

Desde el primer momento fue un prodigio, siendo sólo un niño había entrado al Quinto Escuadrón con el rango de Oficial. Estamos seguros que en ese momento muchos superiores esperaban mucho de él, y si bien consiguió aquel alto puesto hace ya casi 20 años, ése, estamos seguros, no era su ambición en lo absoluto. Ichimaru Gin acarreaba consigo una meta personal y aunque muchos reirán a carcajadas al saberla, podemos asegurar con total seguridad que así fue. Él quería matar a Aizen.

Ichimaru accidentalmente se enteró de los planes de Aizen cuando era un niño y fue lo suficientemente inteligente para relacionarlo con las desgracias que a él y a una niña les habían ocurrido en el Rukongai, y que podría ser muy peligroso, y que para desbaratar aquellos planes tenía que acercarse a su creador, convencerlo de que estaba de su lado y, en el momento preciso, simplemente hacerlo desaparecer y restaurar la paz.

Y así lo hizo, por años dejó que Aizen fuera su mentor, le hizo creer que era su mano derecha, que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con sus planes, que lo seguiría hasta el final. Y en aquella fase final encontró el momento preciso que tantos años había esperado. Lamentablemente la desigualdad de poder entre ambos terminó con la muerte de Ichimaru. Pero su heroísmo no debe ser olvidado.

Con este relato no estamos negando o desmintiendo las atrocidades que el ex Capitán Ichimaru cometió junto a Aizen, solo queremos remarcar que todo para él era parte de un largo plan en el cual se encaminó de niño porque no contaba con ayuda, porque recien se había insertado en una sociedad que, admitámoslo, estaba cegada por la eficacia y amabilidad de Aizen, incapaz de ver el verdadero mal. Si hace 60 años atrás un niño nos hubiese dicho que Aizen tramaba destruir el Gotei 13, ¿quién le hubiese creído?

Desde nuestra humilde posición pedimos entonces que se recupere la imagen positiva de Ichimaru Gin dentro de la memoria colectiva del Gotei 13. Debemos reconocer de una vez por todas que las desgracias que nos ocurrieron no fueron de un día para el otro, que se gestaron hace muchos años atrás, que sucedieron incidentes en los cuales tendríamos que haber enfocado nuestra atención, que debimos desconfiar de aquel que teníamos al lado, que no debíamos haber olvidado la desaparición de varios capitanes, que no debimos pensarlo todo como hechos aislados y quedarnos con la primera explicación con la que nos encontramos. Todo fue más complejo y retorcido de lo que pensábamos, todos en un principio no pudimos creer lo que estaba pasando el día en que Aizen se rebeló ante nosotros. Pero de haber hecho las cosas bien, lo hubiésemos sabido mucho tiempo antes, muchas desgracias se hubiesen evitado. Por eso, en parte, todo esto es culpa nuestra también, no solo de los tres traidores, y menos de Ichimaru Gin, él único que logró engañar a Aizen.


	6. Repercusión III

_¡Y así concluye!_ Espero que les guste el final. Es simple, pero quizás se topen con una sorpresa.

Gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, su historia y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Tite Kubo

* * *

><p><span><strong>Reivindicación<strong>

_Repercusión III_

Una lagartija caminaba despacio, tranquila por el suelo polvoriento. La sequía de las últimas semanas hacía de los distritos del Norte del Rukongai un desierto intolerable, el aire apenas corría, cálido y sofocante. Apenas advirtió unos pasos con su sombra, rápido la lagartija fue a esconderse tras un tronco reseco; para su mala suerte, la figura que la había aterrorizado con su presencia se sentó sobre el mismo y abrió el diario.

Con el sudor en la frente cayendo y recorriendo sinuosamente toda su cara, pensó que debería cortarse por completo el flequillo y así sudaría menos. Se pasó una mano para sacar de ahí todo el amontonamiento de agua que rápidamente volvería y se enfocó de una vez por todas en la lectura.

Hacía dos semanas que había salido ese curiosísimo artículo sobre Aizen en la revista del Seireitei y había causado revuelo. Muchos estaban indignados, ¿cómo una teniente podía hablar así de ese monstruo? Sin duda había acrecentado el odio de las almas comunes y pobres del Rukongai hacia los elitistas y privilegiados miembros del Gotei 13; aunque él bien sabía que en la mayoría de los casos era solo la envidia hacia esa gente capaz de desarrollar poder y fuerza, y bueno… comparado con la extrema pobreza de la zona en la que se encontraba, que vivían rodeados de lujos. Supuso que era entendible, él extrañaba muchas veces esas comodidades, pero a excepción del calor de ese día, vivir en uno de los últimos distritos tampoco era el infierno, o peor, el Mugen.

Había otros casos, además, de gente que se preguntaba quién era Aizen. Y otros que no sabían nada en absoluto, pues no sabían leer.

El artículo de Hinamori Momo le había parecido interesante. El del Capitán Komamura, totalmente vacío. No había mucho que decir de Tosen de todos modos.

Pero el último lo dejó lo dejó helado.

Lo leyó con expectativa al principio, luego más tranquilo y luego con detenimiento, intentando buscar algo más de cada frase, cada palabra. Luego dos veces más, y así memorizar los pasajes que le parecieron más llamativos.

Se paró del tronco pero la lagartija siguió ahí, inmóvil. Caminó unos pasos hacia una pequeña choza que hacía de vivienda y negocio que traía muchos artículos de los distritos más altos del Rukongai o incluso a veces del Seireitei.

–Buenos días, Kaya-chan.

–Buen día –le dijo seria la muchacha–, ¿se lo va a llevar esta vez?

–Esta vez sí –respondió sonriente–. Este ejemplar quiero guardármelo.

–Son 70 centavos.

Como pudo, puso las monedas sobre el mostrador. La muchacha, como quien está cansada de la rutina, le dio las gracias. Él sonrió y se fue.

Con la revista bajo el hombro, recordó una frase del infame artículo: "su heroísmo no debe ser olvidado".

"Izuru y Rangiku, que tiernos son" pensó mientras caminaba bajo el ardiente sol.


End file.
